


Strawberry Danishes

by peachyysoda



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysoda/pseuds/peachyysoda
Summary: He always arrives as the last danish dissappears.





	Strawberry Danishes

Rin pushes open the door, the tinkling of the little bell atop the door signaling his arrival. He sinks into a stool at the marble counter, and glances at the clock; 12:39pm, just on time.

Nagisa saunters over “Rin-rin! Good to see you! Will it be the usual?” He bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for a response.

Rin nods “Yup. Just a coffee and strawberry danish. And it’s Rin.”

“Rei-chan! The usual for our good sir Rin-Rin over here!” The nickname garners a few laughs from the other patrons, and Nagisa can’t help but smirk as Rin narrows his eyes at him

“Here’s your coffee Rin-san” Rei-slides over a freshly-poured cup of coffee, saving Nagisa from yet another rant. “But you're going to have to wait for fresh batch of danishes, again.”

“Oh yeah, a fresh batch. That’s fine, I can wait.” he says as he sips his coffee.

That earns a smirk from Nagisa. “You know what’s funny Rei-chan? For some reason, Officer Rin-Rin over here always seems to come in just as the last strawberry danish is gone, and then he orders a strawberry danish! Very interesting, don’t you think?”

“Oh no, it’s actually quite logical, Nagisa!” Rei replies, pushing his glasses back into position, “You see, Haruka-senpai rarely emerges from the kitchen. Of course, the sole exception would be when he comes to replace the pastries with fresh batches. Because Rin-san comes here, like clockwork, at 12:40pm, he always misses the last available strawberry danish; you know how quickly those sell. Anyways, that means he must wait for the next fresh batch… do you see where I’m going here with this?”

“Of course!” Nagisa exclaims “It all makes sense! Rin-rin’s looking for an excuse to see Har-”

Rin slams a hand on the counter, shaking his mug of coffee “Shut it you two! You have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about. And it’s RIN, for god’s sake.”

“Rin-san calm down! You’re disturbing our other patrons. There’s no reason to get so worked up!” Rei admonishes him, as he sheepishly sits back into his stool. 

“You still have no idea fucking idea what you’re talking about. All I want is a damn danish.” He retorts, just as angrily.

He definitely doesn’t want to see Haru

He definitely doesn’t get butterflies everytime he walks through the kitchen doors.

He definitely doesn’t feel his stomach flip every time their hands brush as he passes over his pastry bag.

He definitely doesn’t come all the way here and wait outside until he sees that the strawberry danishes are all sold out, just so he can he have that brief interaction with Haru.

Their argument is interrupted as the kitchen doors fly open, the entrance darkened by Haru. His hands were laden with a fresh batch of strawberry danishes, fragrant steam rising from the tray. Rin could feel his palms grow sweaty as they make eye-contact, and Haru makes his way towards him.

Rei-chan laughed, “Your danishes are here, Rin-san. I suppose we’ll give you and Ha-the danishes, some alone time the, won’t we Nagisa?”

“Good on you for reading the mood, Rei-chan!” With that Nagisa winks at Rin, and the two move over to the cash register, Nagisa very obviously leaning over to try to get an earful of their conversation.

“Rin.” Haru gingerly sets down the steaming tray and gets to work restocking the display. “What brings you here?”

Rin coughs, feeling a slight blush rise in his cheeks. “Right, like you don’t know.”

Haru stares at him deadpan, “I don’t”

“Wh- Don’t make me say it, idiot!” he squawks angrily.

“Is it the same reason you came here yesterday? And the day before? And the day before that? And th-”

Rin waves his hand in the air “ Well, maybe…” He can see a slight smirk on Haru’s face as he says that, and swallows to regain his composure. “Your danishes are really good, alright.”

“Really? I think you’re really going to like these ones.” he slides a plate towards Rin, and walks back into the kitchen, with one last lingering glance.

Ignoring Nagisa’s loud giggles from the corner, he looks down at the danish, noticing swirled icing forming a series of numbers on the crust, followed by the words “Call me, idiot.”

That danish was the best damn pastry he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but Haru definitely knows how to make a mean danish.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @peachyysoda !


End file.
